Dragon's heart
by meme12
Summary: pairings Timaeus x Blue eyes Ultimate dragon, Helmos x Critias. Sorry for the long wait enjoy!


Hi Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on my 4th fanfic now. This fanfic is specially written for YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life who requested this pairing.

Really sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gome (sorry)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway the pairing this time will be between one of the legendary knights and Blue eyes Ultimate dragon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pls read and review.

P.S: Due to the fact that it is the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon I'm using, I've split it into three brothers since three Blue-eyes are needed to form one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Pls understand and don't kill me!!!!

* * *

Meme12: T.T (Typing away)

Timaeus: Meme12, my brothers (Critias and Helmos) are looking for you..... Are you alright?

Meme12: (Points to a signboard) "Sorry, too busy. What do they need?"

Timaeus: They need to know what you are writing for this story.....

Meme12: (Suddenly stops typing) Hmmmmmm....... Is that so.....

Timaeus: Erm... Yes (Gulp) O.0

Meme12: Alright then!!!!!!! (Happily hands script to Timaeus)

Timaeus: Oh. Okay (Sighs and took the script)

Timaeus: OxO (Faints after reading script)

Meme12: Wow! What strong effect that script had... Oh well, now where is that disclaimer........

Kaze drags in the disclaimer: Meme12 does not own Yugioh and the characters in her story.

Meme12: Awwww! You are so sweet Kaze!!! (Hugs Kaze)Well, on with the story!!!!!! ^v^

* * *

**Dragon's Heart**

The fight has ended and peace has return to both the human and duel monsters world. The three legendary knights have return to their castle for a well-earned rest. "I shall thank you on behalf all of the duel monsters in helping us win against Doma." Dark Magician Girl said as she bowed to the 3 legendary knights. "You need not thank us. You also did well in assisting your master." The voice of the turquoise armoured knight echoed around the walls of the castle. "I shall take my leave then. Please rest well." The golden haired magician bowed once more and left.

As soon as Dark Magician Girl left, the 3 legendary knights relaxed. "Is something bothering you, Timaeus?" The knight clad in red armour asked the turquoise-armoured knight. "No, I guess that I'm too tired.... Thanks for your concern, Helmos. " The red-armoured knight cast a glance on to the turquoise armoured knight with his amber eyes and broke into small smile. "It's related to Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon am I right?" At those words, Timaeus turned slightly pink and scratched his cheek with one finger, an action which he always does when he is embarrassed.

"Well.... I don't know how to tell him that I love him...." Timaeus answered, his face turning redder by the minute and the side of the cheek he was scratching was also turning red. Helmos laughed and patted his friend on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure you will find the right words to tell him.... eventually." Helmos replied and flashed a smile to cheer his friend up. "Thank you Helmos, Timaeus smiled, so when are you going to tell Critias you like him?" Helmos's face immediately turned flushed and he kick the floor with his boot. "Well........ I might tell him later......" Helmos replied sheepishly, his bright amber eyes clouded with shyness and a little bit of doubt.

"Tell me what?" A deep voice startled the two knights especially Helmos. Both knights turn to face a knight clad with dark blue armour and slightly dark-coloured sea-blue eyes. "Critias!!!!! Well I was just encouraging Timaeus here to bravely tell Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon how much he loves him. Isn't that right Timaeus?" Helmos laughed nervously and whacked his turquoise-armoured friend on the back hard. Timaeus just nodded in response.

Critias raised one eyebrow in suspicion but relaxed and let out a small smile: "Well, you have better tell him fast, he is going crazy. Especially his two other brothers since they can't get a good night of rest due to their eldest brother being love sick and moaning all the time." Timaeus turned red in the face while Helmos tried to stifle a laugh. Soon the dark blue-armoured knight took his leave, leaving behind a slightly love-sick Helmos and a sniggering Timaeus at his friend's reaction.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"ARGH!!!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed a long silver-haired male with sky-blue eyes. "Calm down, Hikaru. There is nothing we can do. Until, he figures out how to confess his feelings, brother will continue wailing and moaning." "HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! LIGHT!! HE IS GOING TO CONTINUE WAILING AWAY IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!?" Hikaru directed his complaints to his second elder brother who had similar hair to his but with gold tips at the end with silvery gold eyes. Light was in a kneeling position and calmly sipping his tea.

"We have to be patient with these kinds of issues related with feelings. Brother will find away to deal with it so calm down Hikaru." Light calmly told his brother before raising the tea cup to his mouth. Before he could take another sip, the cave begins to tremble due to another loud moan causing small rocks to litter the cave floor. A frustrated male with silvery-blue eyes and spiky silver hair with white tips came stomping out of the shadows of the cave and slump on the ground beside Light. Light silently gave him a cup of tea which he willingly took.

"Still can't figure out how to tell him?" Light asked his elder brother, a slight hint of worry in his voice. "Yeah.... the frustrated male ruffled his silver hair; I just don't know how to put it down plainly." "Come on, Kagino nii-chan just tell him how you feel and forget about the rest." Hikaru sigh and advised his eldest brother. "Its not that easy you know!!!!!!!!!! I mean what if he refuses..." Before Kagino can even finish, he received a sharp whack on his forehead by Light. Kagino wanted to scowl at his brother but was silenced by a second whack on the forehead.

"Tell him directly, look into his eyes and tell him how you feel. As long as you are sincere, Timaeus won't reject you." Kagino listened to his younger brother with interest. "That's all I can tell you, the rest..... Is up to you..." Light slowly got up and left to wash his cup. Kagino looked at his brother's back; he wasn't surprised that his brother could easily say so. Light had his heart broken before when his crush rejected him severely, even going as far to insult his dragon status. Ever since then, his brother hardly smile and would just stay quiet.

"I think Light nii-chan is right, Kagino nii- chan. Just tell him. Being sincere is much more important than the result." Hikaru piped in and sat beside his eldest brother. Kagino thought for a moment before getting to his feet and shouting: "Yosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall go for it!!!!" "Go Kagino nii-chan!!!!!!!!!! Me and Light nii-chan will support you!!!!!!!" Hikaru shouted and with that Kagino changed to his dragon form and flew of to the castle where Timaeus was to confess his love for him.

* * *

**Back at the castle**

Timaeus was looking out of the window admiring the stars that decorated the night sky. Suddenly he noticed a familiar dragon figure flying outside the window. "Kagino....." Timaeus muttered before dashing out of the castle to greet the dragon. Kagino was so excited to the extent that he landed so loudly that the castle shook under his landing waking up the other two knights. Critias was already out and was quite surprise to see the Blue eye Ultimate Dragon without his two extra heads in front of him.

"Kagino!!!!!!!!!" Timaeus shouted as the dragon revert back to his original form. "Wh-What's going on?" Timaeus and Critias turn just to see a sleepy looking Helmos stifling a yawn in his night robes that reveal his well-tone body and his long sandy coloured hair was visible to the eyes and not kept beneath his helmet. Helmos rubbed the sleep from his eyes and greeted the transformed dragon: "Oh hi Kagino... Wait! What are you doing here!?" Everyone sweat dropped at Helmos's blurness before turning back to Kagino.

Kagino walked right up to Timaeus, grabbed hold of Timaeus's hands and gaze straight into his eyes. The sudden action caused Timaeus to blush furiously due to the fact that their face was almost inches away from each other. "Timaeus, I.... I really love you a lot. W-Would you be my boyfriend?" Kagino stammered out the question. Timaeus was very surprised as he had wanted to tell him his feelings first.

Hearing no reactions from the knight, Kagino gave a sigh and released Timaeus's hands expecting a refusal. Instead, Kagino felt himself yank back and his lips lock with Timaeus's. Critias's eyes had widened to the size of saucers while Helmos had covered his eyes and was muttering an "I did not see anything" mantra. When the kiss was broken, Kagino was in a state of shock while Timaeus was very red in the face. "Actually..... I wanted to tell you..... the same thing..... but...I didn't know how...." Timaeus muttered softly while scratching his cheek again. Kagino chuckled at his reaction and pulled Timaeus into a sweet embrace.

When they broke apart from the embrace, Helmos went to congratulate them. "Congratulations Timaeus! Guess someone beat you to confessing their feelings." Kagino blushed while Timaeus laughed: "Thank you Helmos but, don't you have something to say to Helmos, Critias?" "Huh?" Helmos looked at his turquoise-armoured friend before turning to the dark-blue armoured knight whose face was turning a bright shade of pink. Critias approached Helmos and gazed straight into those bright amber-eyes causing Helmos to blush.

Before Helmos could even respond, Critias pulled him into his embrace. "C-Critias?"Helmos blush as he found himself staring back at a pair of dark sea-blue eyes. "Helmos, please accept my feelings for you. I've grown to love you deeply and I hope I can continue to stay at your side as my lover." Helmos blush further at those words before silently nodding his reply. "Yes... I accept...." Critias smiled at his reply and softly ran his hand through Helmos's soft sandy strands of hair. Gently he pulled Helmos closer and locked his lips with Helmos's. The sudden action startled Helmos but he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth of his new-found lover's lips.

As they broke away from the kiss, Helmos was still blushing and Critias was smiling at his new-found love. Timaeus and Kagino smiled at the couple. The moment was soon interrupted by two more Blue-eyes white Dragon that landed in front of the castle. "Kagino nii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!" the smaller Blue-eyes reverted back to its human form and leapt towards his eldest brother. "Hikaru!!!! Light!!!!!!" Kagino shouted in surprise as he caught his youngest brother while he watched his second younger brother revert back to his human form and walked towards him.

"They are.....?" Timaeus questioned Kagino. "Oh they are my brothers, Hikaru and Light." "Hi there!" Hikaru shouted while Light nodded a greeting as his brother introduced them. "The three of us also form the Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon which you speak of." Kagino replied proudly to the knights as his youngest brother, Hikaru rubbed himself against him while Light remained silent. "Kagino nii-chan you must have been accepted that's why you are in such a good mood right........?" Hikaru questioned his brother mischievously.

"Yup!!!!!!!" Kagino replied proudly. "Aw man! That means we miss the kissing scene. No fair!!!!!!" Hikaru wailed as everyone sweat dropped. "I wonder how your boyfriend handles you at times...." Kagino asked in wonder as his sweat drop was the biggest among the group. "I do not trouble my boyfriend!!!!!! Ne, Kagino nii-chan could you just kiss your boyfriend so that I could make up for..... Ouch!" Before Hikaru could finish, Light had whacked his younger brother on the forehead. "LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru shouted but before he could retort a second whack came upon his forehead.

"Hikaru, these kinds of things are private, if we try to pry in them it is also considered as intruding someone's privacy." Light told Hikaru while rubbing his younger brother's forehead to make up for the two whacks just now. Hikaru sigh and nodded his head while Kagino felt a little guilty that while everyone was happy, only his second younger brother was sad and lonely. It has been years since he last saw Light smile and he wanted to bring it back somehow but he didn't know how to do that.

"Kagino nii-san, congrats on getting your true love." Light's soft voice interrupted Kagino's thinking. "Erm...Thanks Light!!!!!" Kagino left out a huge grin but on the inside he felt really guilty. He knew that his younger brother may look alright on the surface but inside, his heart was bleeding. Gently Kagino walked up to Light and gave him a warm hug. "Don't worry Light; I'm sure someone would accept you whole heartedly for who you are. Don't give up yet alright?" Kagino told Light softly and his younger brother nodded in response. Kagino smiled and patted Light on the head softly.

"LET'S PARTY TO CELEBRATE!!!!!!!" Hikaru shouted. "Hikaru..... It's late.... we need to sleep you know..." Kagino said slowly to get the message across his younger brother. "But I've already called Kuro.............." Hikaru pouted and as soon as he said that two Red-eyes Black Dragons landed in front of the group. "Kuro!!!!!!" Hikaru squealed and ran to hug the smaller Red-eye Black dragon that had landed. "Calm down, Hikaru. Geez, you are all hype up even before the party starts. The dragon replied as he reverted back to human form with spiky black hair, bright crimson eyes and had a wide grin on his face as he hugged Hikaru.

"Hey Kuro. It's been a while." Kagino grinned at the crimson eyed male who grinned back. "Yeah I just came back from a trip with my big brother, Akuzu." Kuro replied as he pointed to the larger Red-eye Black Dragon behind him who reverted back to his human form. The group saw a male that resembled Kuro but was taller and stronger in built, had his hair tied in a ponytail and a scar at the bridge of his nose. The male nodded back in greeting as his younger brother introduced him to his friends. Soon his eyes landed on the very quiet Blue-eyes standing beside Kagino. Akuzu found it hard to invert his eyes from the quiet Blue-eyes due to his stunning silvery gold eyes which reflected so much sadness.

Kuro sensed that his brother was looking at his boyfriend's second older brother and whispered a plan to Hikaru who nodded in agreement. "Akuzu, something wrong?" Kagino asked the scared male, he had sensed that Akuzu has taken an interest in his second younger brother (plus he had read Hikaru's mind to know what he was thinking and saw his plan.). Akuzu snapped out from his daydream and replied: "No, I guess I'm tired that's all." "Hey Akuzu, this is my second elder brother Light!" Hikaru replied as he pushed the quiet silvery-gold eyed Blue-eyes to Akuzu.

Light didn't know what to expect when Hikaru pushed him in front of Akuzu. Light found Akuzu gazing into his eyes and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks and looked away. "Come on Hikaru! We have a party to hold!!!!!! Akuzu nii-san, you can just stay here and accompany Light. Bye!!!" On that final note, Kuro grabbed his boyfriend and left. "Enjoy your chat, Light!" Kagino shouted and grabbing Timaeus dashed after Kuro. Getting the hint, Critias muttered a flimsy excuse of helping Kuro and the others, grabbed Helmos and left.

Akuzu and Light were left standing alone in front of the castle. Akuzu slowly closed the distance between himself and Light. Gently he greeted the silvery-gold eyed Blue-eye white dragon and offered a hand to walk the dragon back to the castle. Light was very quiet in the presence of this Red eyes Black Dragon but shyly took his hand and nodded in response receiving a smile from Akuzu. Slowly they walked in to the castle grounds unaware of the "peeping toms" (Kagino and the rest of the group) hiding around the palace grounds.

Light suddenly felt Akuzu ceased his step and turn to find Akuzu looking at a white rose bush that was growing along the palace grounds. Akuzu plucked a rose and gently placed the rose in Light's soft silver-golden tipped hair. Light blushed at his actions. "You really look beautiful with white roses." Akuzu commented causing Light to blush further and he turned his face to look away from Akuzu. Gently, Akuzu touched Light's chin with his fingers, turned Light's face and gazed into those silvery golden eyes. "I really love your eyes. They remind me of pixie gold. You have no reasons to let these eyes be clouded by so much sadness; I wish I could see you smile.... To see these eyes sparkle with happiness..."

Light felt tears rolling down his cheeks soon after he heard Akuzu's words. Akuzu gently wiped away the tears with his fingers. "Your eyes..... Remind me that I was once like you. My crush rejected me and his words.... Still stings my heart till today. I frequently went on trips to numb the pain because...... I thought I will never find another person that I would love...... Until....... I saw you....." Akuzu gently wiped the remaining tears from Light's eyes. Gently he took Light's hand into his and asked: "I know the pain will never leave you for a long time but I hope that you will give me a chance to heal the wound in your heart and allow me to protect you for an eternity..."

Light blushed at those words, for the first time he felt needed and loved after his dreadful rejection. Tears welled up in his eyes but were gently wiped away by the warm finger of the Red-eyes Black dragon that was confessing his love for him. Slowly, Light nodded and muttered yes. He gazed straight into Akuzu's eyes and among his tears a smile formed. Gently, Akuzu pulled Light into an embrace and kissed his forehead causing Light to blush.

"CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru, Kuro and the rest of the group jumped out scaring the two lovers. "See I told you that my brother would be able to make Light smile!" Kuro shouted. "But he made my brother cry just now!" "But he laughed..." As Kuro and Hikaru bickered, it was interrupted by laughter. They turn to see that it was Light laughing. When Light noticed that they were looking at him, he blushed and snuggled into his new lover's arms. Kagino could hardly hold back his grin. Finally, after so many years, he could see his brother's smile and hear his laughter.

"Alright people let's party!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru shouted and dragged everyone into the main hall where the party was. Everyone was enjoying themselves fully. Hikaru and Kuro were going crazy and were dancing their heads off; Critias was busy feeding Helmos party food and Light was just quietly sitting in one corner with a drink in hand, listening to Akuzu's interesting tales from his trips. Timaeus left the party and stood at the balcony for some fresh air and some peace from the party. Gently he felt a quick peck on the cheek and turn to face his silvery-blue eye lover.

"Thinking of something hmm...?" Kagino questioned as he wrapped his arms around Timaeus. "Nothing much, just thinking why a dragon like you would love me." Timaeus replied and kissed his lover on the cheek. "It's obvious isn't it....., Kagino replied as he teased his lover, because you stole the dragon's heart.............." As soon as those words left his lips, Kagino locked his lips with Timaeus. As their lips parted, they went back to the party holding hands. Although there will be a lot of things to clear up (Hikaru and Kuro messed up the hall severely) and maybe future quarrels in expects, it will always remain a fact that love can be found or rekindled in a dragon's heart.......

**End **

* * *

Meme12: Yes!!!!!!!! My first requested fanfic done!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof! Woof! (Congratulations mistress!)

Meme12: Thanks Kaze!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Kaze)

Timaeus: Oh... My head.... Can't believe I saw this story...

Meme12: For once can you be happy that someone requested you to be in this story.

Timaeus: Well alright but Helmos and Critias won't be happy if they found out.

BAM!!!!!!!! (Room door slammed open) MEME12!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: (O x O) You just have to say something like that didn't you, Timaeus.....

Helmos and Critias: Are you crazy!? How could you write this......? (Knocked out by 100 pound hammer)

Meme12: Phew! Now to test it on Timaeus

Timaeus: (Dashes out of room) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Meme12: Oh well..... (Chases after Timaeus with hammer)

* * *

Well here you go YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life. Enjoy the story and pls don't forget the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will cry without them. This meme12 saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!!!!! (See u again!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
